Darren Beisner
Darren Beisner Warehouse 14 Field Officer Basic Info General Personality General Personality He likes to goof off when he's not on the job, although after years in law enforcements training, that goofing off side of him had decreased considerably. These days his default personality is more of a basic secret service agent; distant, formal, and unassuming. But take him to a bar, and his old goofy self will show up in no time. He likes animals (he likes to relax while watching Animal Planet), but he understands that his job makes it hard for him to have a pet. History History Darren was born in a town called Newcastle in Weston County, Wyoming. His family runs a bed and breakfast in town. He led a basically normal life, except for when he was 10 years old he witnessed a robbery attempt at a store. He didn't do anything about it, but seeing how the police worked to stop the robbery made him wanted to become a police after he grows up. Although Darren made mistakes in his youth, but he managed to keep his life clean enough for him to join the police force after he finished college. After joining the force for a couple of years, he tried to join the FBI. He somehow passed (something that he himself didn't really believe could happen), and when there was a recruitment for joining the Secret Service, he also tried it and passed. He was assigned to the security details of one of the Vice-president's son when he had his first encounter with an artifact. The VP's son took history major at college and one day he acquired a genuine middle-ages Spanish Capirote. The VP's son tried wearing the Capirote just to find out how it felt to wear such a thing. The next thing Darren knew was the VP's son screaming in his dorm room. Darren barged into the room, and found the VP's son screaming in pain as blisters and wounds somehow appeared without any cause on his body. The VP's son screamed asking Darren to help him pull off the Capirote, and Darren did what he was told. Darren knew that he was in trouble. Although what happened to the VP's son was nothing of his fault, but people needed someone to blame. So it was not a surprise that the next day Darren was relieved from the VP's son's security details, and he was moved to work in somewhere somewhere else. Darren didn't want to lose his job, and he was prepared for any kind of assignment when he met his Captain the next morning. His new assignment was to deliver the problematic Capirote back to Europe, but surprisingly Darren was not supposed to bring it back to Spain, but to someplace in Scotland. Darren didn't ask any questions. He just packs up and depart to Scotland bringing the Capirote with him. That was the first time he knew about Warehouse 14, and when he got there, he was offered to work there. Thinking that his career in the Secret Service was pretty much over by that point, Darren accepted the offer and he'd been a Field Officer of Warehouse 14 ever since. Category:Characters Category:Human